viviendo con mi ex
by hinata-sama198
Summary: es acerca de la historia de amor que vivieron naruto y hinata antes de casarse y despues de casados. matrimonio que sera roto por cierta razon  universo alterno  naruto es un actor y hinata una reportera
1. Chapter 1

Prologo:

Se trata de toda una historia de amor en como se enamoraron nuestros personajes. Naruto y Hinata se conocieron estando ellos en dos mundos diferentes (clase social) eran como se diría unos tortolitos muy enamorados hasta cuando uno de ellos cometió un error que hizo q se separaran después de eso uno de ellos no tenia en donde vivir asi q llegaron a un acuerdo lo q hizo todavía sigan viviendo juntos en la misma casa pero ellos aseguran nunca volverán a juntarse pero … será así?

PD:

No se preocupen si habrá SASUSAKU ^^U

PERSONAJES

NARUTO: Naruto es un actor de varias telenovelas es un actor popular al igual q Sasuke pero cada uno tiene su tiempo para ser popular (ya saben como es como cuando un cantante saca una canción y luego otro viene con otra canción después de un tiempo entonces la otra deja de ser popular^^)

HINATA: Hinata es una reportera de noticias su vida es dura ya q no tiene el apoyo de su familia pero aun así le da todo el apoyo q puede a su amiga Sakura y viceversa ya q han sido amigas desde la infancia

SASUKE: Sasuke es un actor al igual q Naruto han sido los mejores amigos desde la infancia y habían escogido siempre los mismos objetivos y claro q siempre trataban de sobresalir mas q el otro cada uno y siguen haciendo eso ahora en ver cual de sus novelas es mas popular.

SAKURA: Sakura es también una actriz, antes que todo eso era reportera pero un sujeto q se la encontró le dijo q iba a tener mucho éxito si se decidía a ser actriz, Sakura se había unido a el y llamo a su amiga Hinata q vivía todavía en Konoha a que ocupara su puesto desde ahí en todas las novelas siempre la han puesto con Sasuke, todos dicen que se ven bien como pareja ella también piensa lo mismo pero Sasuke fuera del set la ignora.


	2. Chapter 2

VIVIENDO CON MI EX

Capitulo 1

quiero el divorcio

enserio?... pues entonces te lo daré

bien así esta mejor

por mi no hay problema Hyuga

pues por mi tampoco Uzumaki

…

….

…..

Un largo silencio y el sonido fuerte de la puerta fue lo que se escucho después y casi seguido el llanto de una persona

…..

…..…

…

Sí, bueno, estos fueron los gritos que se escucharon en toda la casa de esta pareja la cual al parecer no quieren seguir casados y se acaban de pedir el divorcio pero….. Recordemos que cualquier pareja siempre tiene un comienzo y pues a continuación les contare como empezó esta historia de amor

…

…

….

…..

…

..

.

Todo empezó con nuestros personajes de siempre en la ciudad de Tokio con su vida normal de siempre…, bueno normal dentro de lo q acostumbraban a hacer cada persona en esta ciudad y por supuesto de cada uno de nuestros queridos personajes y…. bueno, dejemos de hablar de eso, y q la historia q nos interesa se cuente sola ^^…..

reporto para ustedes desde la ciudad de Tokio Hinata Hyuga ^-^

ya estas fuera

Gracias Kiba-kun, uff esta vez si pediré un aumento ya me estoy cansando nos mandan hasta a media noche a un barrio de mala muerte

No tienes que decir eso Hinata los reporteros tienen el deber de acudir a cualquier hecho a la hora q sea y en el lugar que sea U_U

Si, tienes razón Kiba, pero es que quisiera por lo menos tomarme unas vacaciones últimamente nos han mandado a cubrir muchos reportajes

Tienes razón Hinata, pero date cuenta Hinata yo no me quejo, je je je- dijo Kiba con una muy grande sonrisa y apuntándose a si mismo con el pulgar enorgulleciéndose de lo que acababa de decir

"claro que no se va a cansar, si siempre ha sido así, la energía se le escapa hasta por las orejas -.- U" Bueno Kiba-kun ya vámonos y dame la cinta

Ten, aquí esta Hinata

Bueno Kiba-kun hasta mañana – dijo subiéndose a su carro

Seguro que lo quieres hacer tu Hinata, te ves muy cansada, yo lo podría hacer y así tu descansa…

No Kiba-kun, te agradezco tus intenciones pero… yo misma lo hare

Segura?... por mi no habría pro…

Estoy segura Kiba-kun…,- dijo la chica dando un gran suspiro- bueno hasta mañana Kiba-kun

Hasta mañana Hinata- dijo meneando la mano en señal de despedida viendo también como Hinata se alejaba en su auto. Al ver q el carro ya había desaparecido de su vista se fue hacia el auto que le había asignado el canal puso la cámara en uno de los asientos de atrás, se sentó al volante, encendió el auto y se fue hacia su casa.

OoOoOoOoO En casa de Hinata OoOoOoOoO

Después de varias horas de regreso a su casa, la ojiperla ya había dejado su auto en el garaje y entrado a su casa. Vio con tanta tentación su sofá que estaba en la sala de su casa, que ya estaba accediendo a ese extraño poder magnético y tentativo que tenía ese sofá hacia ella… seguía caminando hacia él y a la vez su conciencia le decía que no lo haga pues tenía que cumplir con su trabajo

Hinata ya había llegado al sillón, pero aunque se seguía retando en su mente, se sentó en él y se acomodo de una manera tan re confortable para ella y se estaba dejando llevar por el cansancio y el sueño y no dejándose de retarse en su mente por haber caído en las tentaciones que el mundo le ofrecía se quedo dormida…

….

…

. .

.

Hinata empezó a despertarse pues al parecer la alarma del auto de uno de sus vecInos se había activado interrumpiéndola a la ojiperla su sueño

=.= no puede ser apenas y dor…-la ojiperla se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido – no puede ser… me quede dormida

Hinata no dejaba de recriminarse a si misma por ser tan débil como pudo poner en prioridad su sueño antes que la responsabilidad de cumplir con su trabajo. Sin mas fue a lavarse el rostro y animarse frente al espejo pues eso al parecer le hacía sentir mejor y poder lograr sus objetivos.

Salió del baño dispuesta a cumplir con su deber, encendió su computadora y se puso a arreglar el video tenia una tasa de café al lado suyo de la cual bebía un sorbo cada vez que se estaba quedando dormida.

Las horas pasaban y Hinata seguía arreglando ese video. Después de unos cuantos minutos mas Hinata por fin lo había terminado el bendito reportaje q le dio tanta felicidad, así q se cambio de ropa a su pijama, se acostó en su cama, se arropo con su sabana y cerro sus ojos par poder dormir profundamente.

Unos minutitos mas tarde sonó su despertador Hinata lo había apagado con su mano sin levantarse de su cama y siguió durmiendo no quería despertarse hasta después de un rato, pero un ruido mas la levanto, era su celular que esta sonando

Alo, quien es… =_= - dijo Hinata media dormida y a la vez ahogando un bostezo

Hinata? q te pasa? te estamos esperando con el reportaje de ayer donde estas?

No, no pasa nada, ahora mismo estoy conduciendo hacia allá

Apúrate Hinata

No se preocupe Sr. Aburame ya mismo estoy por allá falta poco =_=

Eso espero. Hasta luego – cuelga

Hasta luego =_= - cuelga- mejor sigo durmiendo- y cerro sus ojos queriendo dormir otra vez - un momento, O.O pero que estoy diciendo tengo que ir al trabajo- dice levantándose de golpe.

Rápidamente Hinata se dirigió a la ducha y se dio un baño, se vistió y corrió a su auto, prendiéndolo y arrancando dirigiéndose hacia su trabajo cuando iba un poco avanzada el camIno se acordó de algo, ella no había metido el trabajo por el que se había desvelado toda la noche así q tomo la otra vía para regresar a su casa.

OoOoOoOoO por otro lado OoOoOoOoO

En un hotel se encontraba un grupo muy peculiar que eran los mejores actuando en Japón (ya se pueden imaginar quienes son no)

Era una habitación con tres cuartos y mientras nuestros queridos actores estaban durmiendo y la única actriz que estaba entre ellos se encontraba haciendo el desayuno, ella ya estaba toda vestida y arreglada porque tenia que irse temprano para tomarse unas cuantas fotos para una revista y mas luego poder llegar a tiempo para grabar el próximo capitulo de la novela que estaba haciendo en donde ella tenia un papel secundario. Y como por lo visto ninguno de sus compañeros se despertaba y ni siquiera su representante que tenía la obligación de ir con ella como representante mismo que era de ella, entonces fue a despertar a cada uno primero fue al de su representante.

Sakura empezó a gritar

Ey, Ey ustedes dos levántense ya es muy tarde como para que sigan dormidos

?:Sakura no seas tan impaciente descansa un poco mas eres una estrella no necesitas pedir perdón por llegar unos minutos tarde

Nada de eso levántense ya!, a mi me enseñaron a ser puntual U.U

¿?: ya te dijo Kakashi que no te preocupes por favor deja de hacer ruido

Tu cállate Sai Ò.Ó – Sakura ya estaba enojada así que se dirigió hacia la ventana del cuarto y abrió la cortina dejando pasar todos esos rayos que el sol traía en esa nueva mañana

=.= Sakura…, no… por favor cierra la cortina – dijeron los dos tratando de taparse los ojos con las almohadas y con sus brazos

Dejen de taparse los ojos – dijo quitándoles las almohadas y arrojándolas al piso – si no se despiertan verán que les tiro el agua del congelador

Sakura tu si que eres muy exigente =.=

Si nunca debiste traer una mujer con nosotros Kakashi =_=

Ja, ja imagínense no mas el desastre que ustedes cuatro serian si no estuviera yo aquí Ù_Ú. ahora vístanse y luego pasen por la cocina para que puedan desayunar

Hai – respondieron los dos al unisonó

Sakura salio del cuarto de Sai y Kakashi para dejar que ellos se cambien la pijama, pero todavía tenia que despertar a dos que todavía estaban dormidos, y estos eran los que más le causaban problemas. Se dirigió hacia la habitación de estos y de un solo golpe la abrió y al verlos dormir de una manera tan despreocupada le causo envidia y también coraje, los dos con solo bóxer estaban durmiendo y estaban casi por caerse de las camas entonces Sakura se dispuso a despertarlos de una vez con su voz

Ey ustedes dos despiértense ò.ó – al parecer nadie le contestaba seguían como si nada había pasado- que se despierten les estoy diciendo Ò.Ó – pero ninguno de los dos respondía entonces Sakura fue hacia el baño que estaba en la misma habitación de los dos con un vaso que estaba ahí cogió un poco de agua y se dirigió otra vez hacia la cama de ellos y les lanzo el agua a cada uno en sus caras

O. o Sakura que haces – dijeron los dos

Era lo que se merecían, hace tiempo que los estoy queriendo levantar y ustedes nada q me hacen caso U/U- esto ultimo lo dice girándose hasta darle la espalda a los chicos y un poco sonrojada por ver a los dos hombres en bóxers y especialmente a uno de ellos

Sakura-chan vamos no tienes que enojarte

No me digas nada Naruto, los estaré esperando a ti y a Sasuke en la cocina, ya prepare el desayuno – dijo Sakura retirándose del cuarto de estos dos

Luego de que se retiro Sakura de la habitación ambos sintieron un escalofrío al escuchar esas palabras juntas "los estaré esperando a ti y a Sasuke en la cocina, ya prepare el desayuno" y mejor decidieron vestirse y alejar de sus pensamientos esas palabras.

Ey teme si te distes cuenta del sonrojo de Sakura

No y eso que tiene que ver dobe

Que sigue enamorada de ti ¬¬

Y a mi que me importa dobe

Pues debería importarte….. mejor voy a ver que tal esta el día- Naruto se dirigió hacia la ventana de su cuarto y cuando abrió las cortinas empezaron a escucharse gritos y cuando este dirigió su mirada hacia abajo pudo darse cuenta de un grupo bien numeroso de chicas con carteles q decían `Naruto AI SHITERU´ y también `Sasuke ai shiteru, se mi esposo´ entonces del nerviosismo y con mucha rapidez se alejo de la ventana para luego cerrarla junto con las cortinas – Sasuke

Que quieres dobe?

Este día tampoco podremos salir

Y eso o.o?

Es que están otra vez esas chicas

Ó.Ò Otra vez

Si TT_TT "y yo que tanto quería salir este día"

Hmp!… otro día de prisión, Mejor vayámonos a la cocina, ya me arruinaron el día esas locas ¬ ¬

Salieron pues nuestros dos galanes ya vestidos y todo, viendo a Sakura y a Kakashi en la puerta para ya ir a cumplir con lo que tenían ellos programado para ese día, ellos ya sabían para que estaban por salir así que no preguntaron nada, mientras que Sai se encontraba todavía tratando de comer pues no le había gustado el desayuno que había preparado Sakura y pues por no decirle nada a esta prefirió quedarse callado pues él ya se había enfrentado a las consecuencias mucho antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flashback -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola chicos

Llegas tarde- dijeron 2 jóvenes actores al ver llegar a su representante

Hmp- dijo otro sin expresión alguna

Gomen… pero es que… bueno no sé como decírselos así que…

" Seguramente está tratando de inventar una nueva historia para que le creamos pero no voy a caer en su trampa " – pensaba un ojiazul

Entra Sai

"Sai" – fue lo único que pudo sonar en las mentes de los tres ¿Por qué Kakashi estaría llamando a un tal Sai para que entre?

Hola ^_^- dijo el tal Sai entrando y pronunciando ese "hola" de forma fría, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro la piel de ese chico era tan pálida que si lo pondrían junto a la nieve nadie lo notaria

Hola- dijeron todos con una voz que decía como "hola chico muy, muy, extraño"

Bien desde hoy este será uno más de mis representados, y espero que se lleven muy bien después de todo no creo que uno más haga la diferencia en este grupo tan maravilloso de actores que tengo ¿no?

Hai….- respondieron todos de una manera tan desinteresada

Bueno los dejo solos para que se hagan amigos después de 30 min volveré por ti Sakura

Hai- siguieron respondiendo, después de que sus representante cerrara la puerta cada uno siguió haciendo sus cosas como si nada pasara. Sasuke y Naruto viendo la tv y Sakura leyendo un libro romántico y Sai…. Bueno Sai seguía ahí de pie como si nada pasara viendo a los tres como actuaban como si nada hubiese pasado.

Luego de unos minutos Sakura no aguanto más

"pensé que los otros por ser hombres se atreverían a dar el primer paso para que se hagan amigos pero debí suponer que también como son unos hombres son unos desinteresados ¬¬* " – así que se acerco hasta Sai para luego extenderle su mano – hola me llamo Sakura ^^, perdona si no me presente antes pero es que estaba esperando a que mis otros compañeros desinteresados se presentaran primero ¬¬* - luego de decir estas palabras los otros voltearon a ver a Sakura – pero como veo que no lo han hecho entonces aquí estoy lista para que aceptes ser mi amigo ^^- le dijo sonriendo mientras seguía con su mano estirada y los otros dos estaban viéndolos esperando la respuesta que le daría ese joven de piel muy pálida a la pelirosa… pero este seguía de pie y mirándola sin siquiera decirle algo – que no me vas a responder

Vamos respóndele algo rápido…. Cual era tu nombre?- se oyó a Naruto gritar y es que ya se estaba desesperando por tanto silencio por parte de él, que había desde que Sakura le había propuesto el ser amigos

Mi nombre es Sai ^^….

Y bueno, no me responderás mi pregunta?

si quiero – dijo estrechando la mano de la pelirosa

bueno y ustedes dos que esperan una invitación- dijo la pelirosa a los otros dos y estos moviéndose con pereza fueron hasta el chico de piel pálida para presentarse

soy Naruto, mucho gusto y…. bueno espero y nos llevemos bien como amigos- dijo el rubio estrechando la mano de Sai

mucho gusto Naruto-kun

soy Sasuke – dijo el otro chico ( N/A: como siempre de pocas palabras)

mucho gusto Sasuke-kun

Hmp- dijo el pelinegro no muy alegre al escuchar de la boca de Sai el "Sasuke-kun"

Después de un tiempo Kakashi regreso por Sakura para irse a grabar la novela que en ese tiempo grababa, mientras que Naruto se había encargado de contarle todo lo que había hecho en su vida de actor y lo que estaba por hacer y alguna que otra cosa vergonzosa que le había pasado a él y a Sasuke, y Sasuke a su vez cada vez que Naruto contaba algo sobre él lo golpeaba en su cabeza…. Tan corta se hizo el resto del día para estos que ya se encontraban en sus camas durmiendo…

A la mañana siguiente Sakura despertó a estos 4 hombres para decirles que el desayuno ya estaba hecho y los 4 se apresuraron en vestirse para luego estar en la mesa esperando a que Sakura les sirviera el desayuno

Bien aquí está el desayuno espero y te guste Sai, será la primera vez que pruebas mi comida, que esperas quiero ver que pruebes la primera cucharada

Si, está bien ^^- dijo Sai cogiendo la cuchara con un poco de alimento dirigiéndosela a su boca mientras Sakura estaba con los ojos abiertos y atenta a él esperando su respuesta…. Cuando por fin se metió la cuchara a la boca Sai seguía con su sonrisa típica

"pobre"- pensaron los otros tres hombres

Esto esta…..- dijo Sai poniendo en más tensión a Sakura- esta horrible nunca había probado algo tan asqueroso en mi vida- Sakura solo se quedo con una sonrisa en la cara pero los 3 que la conocían muy bien sabían que significaba esa sonrisa

Sakura-chan … - dijo Naruto con miedo pues el bien sabía lo que en la mente de la ojijade estaba pasando (N/A: una completa imaginación de masacrando a Sai con sus propias manos sometiéndolo a una impresionante tortura)

No Naruto, no me digas nada si no quieres salir mal parado también ^^*- dijo Sakura con la sonrisa todavía y con una voz que APARENTABA ser dulce

E… es... está bien Sakura-chan- dijo el rubio tragando saliva ya que al parecer la furia de esta estaba desbordándose de ella.

Sakura se levanto de la mesa aun con la sonrisa en su cara y camIno hasta donde se encontraba Sai para luego cogerlo de la camisa y levantarlo hasta su altura y luego…. Bueno esta parte esta censurada por mucha violencia de parte de Sakura hacia el pobre de Sai solo les diremos que luego de esto paso 2 semanas en cama con todo su pálido cuerpo fracturado (N/A: Ese día ya no estuvo tan pálido sIno morado por los golpes) …

Ah y los otros se quedaron con un trauma al ver tanta violencia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin Flashback -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo luego de recordar ese momento tan espantoso para él y verle el rostro a Sakura.

Después de que Sakura les dejo indicado lo que preparó se fue y ahí los tres que quedaron, votaron el desayuno a la basura sin ni siquiera probarlo y pidieron al hotel les trajera el desayuno en la habitación. Después de un momento todos estaban viendo la televisión menos Naruto el cual estaba dando vueltas por toda la habitación

Naruto ya deja de estar dando vueltas, me estas mareando

ya cállate teme, yo ya no aguanto estar aquí encerrado

y por que no sales no mas ^^ - dijo Sai

si verdad saldré

Ey dobe no tienes que hacerle caso a este Sai

No el tiene razón teme yo saldré no mas

Dobe ¬¬

No te preocupes saldré bien disfrazado

Si te metes en problemas no es mi culpa

No te preocupes teme yo estaré bien

Si, si ¬¬

Después de un rato Naruto salio de la habitación vestido todo diferente y con una peluca. Hasta ahora todo iba bien trato de cruzar desapercibido ya que se iba a enfrentar a sus fans pero una empleada lo reconoció

Naruto-san, me podría dar un autógrafo ^^-dijo extendiéndole una pluma y una libreta

Que? O.O como me descubriste? – dijo cogiendo la pluma y la libreta para escribir su autógrafo

Sus marcas en su mejillas quien mas q usted las tiene ^-^

Cierto – dijo devolviéndole la pluma y la libreta a la chica

Tiene q cubrírselas tenga ^^ - dijo entregándole una bufanda

Gracias….

Kaede

Oh si gracias… Kaede cierto?- la chica solo asintió con su cabeza- bueno Kaede ahora me tengo que ir …

Y se fue poniéndose la bufanda de manera que cubran sus mejillas entonces preparándose para cualquier cosa abrió las puertas del hotel para salir y siguió caminando hasta su carro, para su suerte nadie lo logro reconocer entonces apurándose por si cualquier cosa se metió rápido a su auto y lo encendió para después irse de ese hotel conduciendo

OoOoOoOoO Con Hinata OoOoOoOoO

Hinata había llegado a su casa y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el escritorio de su computadora par coger el reportaje, salio nuevamente hacia su auto y volvió a ir hacia su trabajo.

Al fin cuando llego al trabajo, bueno al parqueadero, salio a toda prisa corriendo hacia su oficina.

En la otra esquina estaba nuestro rubio caminando sin ningún apuro pero cuando iba a doblar la esquina *PUM* Se choco con algo o mejor dicho con alguien

oye fíjate por donde caminas

Gomen, es que estoy apurada

"apurada entonces estoy encima de una chica O.O"-entonces Naruto miro hacia abajo y efectivamente había una chica debajo de él….

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

VIVIENDO CON MI EX

Capitulo 2

- _En el capitulo anterior_ -

_Hinata había llegado a su casa y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el escritorio de su computadora par coger el reportaje, salió nuevamente hacia su auto y volvió a ir hacia su trabajo._

_Al fin cuando llego al trabajo, bueno al parqueadero, salió a toda prisa corriendo hacia su oficina. _

_En la otra esquina estaba nuestro rubio caminando sin ningún apuro pero cuando iba a doblar la esquina *PUM* Se choco con algo o mejor dicho con alguien _

_oye fíjate por donde caminas_

_Gomen, es que estoy apurada _

"_apurada entonces estoy encima de una chica O.O"-entonces Naruto miro hacia abajo y efectivamente había una chica debajo de él…._

…

….

…..

-ups! perdóneme señorita ^^

-no, no…fue mi culpa yo…estaba tan apurada que no me di cuenta-dijo ella dando al final una sonrisa muy tierna la cual Naruto no pasó por alto y le pareció muy hermosa. Naruto se quedo mucho rato mas observando a la chica que tenía en frente (N/A: bueno mejor dicho debajo suyo) Y se quedo viendo detenidamente sus ojos, esos ojos tan hermosos que tenían un color muy peculiar y único, que de seguro nadie más que ella tenía ese color perla que lo hipnotizaba tanto, ese color de ojos que se atrevió también a compararlos con la luna. Ese cabello tan largo y lacio que tenía con un color azulado parecido al color de la noche que simplemente le favorecía al combinarle con el color de sus ojos y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas que pues sin más que decir le daba una característica muy peculiar.

Naruto estaba tan maravillado con esa chica que tenia bajo suyo que tan solo lo había logrado dejar con la boca abierta con solo ver su rostro así que quiso seguir contemplándola para ver en que más lo sorprendería que se él dispuso a bajar su rostro para proseguir a ver el resto de su cuerpo…

go…Gomen-esto sacó a Naruto de sus pensamientos.

Ah? O/O- fue lo único que dijo y con su rostro completamente rojo por haber sido interrumpido pensando en esas cosas

E…es que…U/U-dijo la chica haciendo una aclaración con su mirada en la situación en la que estaban los dos y la gente que estaba cerca del lugar comenzaron a caminar lento y a observarlos.

oh! Perdón, es que no…me había olvidado ^/^U - dijo Naruto parándose y con su típica costumbre de rascarse la cabeza y luego le extendió la mano a la chica para que esta pudiera levantarse - en verdad le pido disculpas señorita, no fue mi intensión el… bueno… usted ya sabe ^^U

no, en verdad no se tiene que disculpar ^^ - dijo Hinata arreglándose del traje que traía puesto, volviendo a terminar con su sonrisa, la cual hizo poner a Naruto nervioso una vez más

será… será que para que me perdone la puedo invitar a desayunar?, Onegai- dijo Naruto de una forma tan amable la cual llamo mucho la atención de Hinata

eh bueno…si, digo no O.O, no puedo

no?... Por qué?- dijo Naruto con un tono parecido al de un niño pequeño al cual le niegan un juguete

se me estaba olvidando, es que tengo que llegar temprano al trabajo… adiós, Gomen -dijo volteándose para empezar a correr, pero sintió que algo no la dejaba huir…era la mano de Naruto y para que esta se volteara Naruto la jaló hacia él haciendo que esta se volteara pero a la vez que este había logrado su propósito también había logrado que se le cayera la cartera que traía Hinata con todo lo que traía adentro.

perdóneme, por favor, esa... esa no fue mi intensión-dijo Naruto agachándose para empezar a recoger las pertenencias de la chica. La ojiperla no pudo haberse sentido más extrañada que nunca porque la había detenido ese extraño y no dejaba que cumpa con sus obligaciones, así que decidió sacarse las dudas

¿por qué me detuvo?-dijo ella agachándose también para terminar de coger sus cosas y así logrando más rápido que este estuviese con todas sus pertenencias. Naruto no respondía y simplemente siguió recogiendo las pertenencias de la chica.

Mientras estos dos recogían las cosas solo quedaba uno y al querer ambos alcanzar el objeto faltante entrelazaron sus manos logrando así sentir como una corriente en todo sus cuerpos pasaba haciéndolos sentir una sensación bastante cálida y extraña que les hicieron volver a verse sus rostros y de un momento a otro se sonrojaron y Naruto soltó rápidamente la mano de la chica al sentir un poco de vergüenza y lo que hizo que esta apartara la vista de él y cogiera rápidamente el objeto que le faltaba y después de eso consiguieron pararse los dos.

es que no conozco tu nombre, no nos hemos presentado, yo… soy…- no pudo terminar la frase pues fue interrumpido por la ojiperla

lo siento, pero como ya dije, no puedo perder más tiempo, estoy a punto de llegar atrasada a mi trabajo.

espera-Naruto sostuvo la mano de la chica otra vez antes de que esta se vaya a escaparse y con la otra mano que tenia libre se quito la bufanda que tenia logrando así mostrar las marcas en sus mejillas-y? me reconoces?-esto último lo dijo con un tomo como de orgullo, esperando tener por parte de la chica por lo menos un fuerte grito.

no ^^U

qué? O.O-no se esperaba eso así que pensó rápido y se quito también la peluca negra y las gafas oscuras que traía puestas, mostrando su rubia cabellera y esos hermosos ojos color azul zafiro – y ahora? ^^U

no…Gomen pero tengo que irme-dijo logrando así soltarse de la mano que la había agarrado Naruto y salir corriendo de ahí dejando solo a Naruto con su boca abierta hasta el suelo (estilo anime ^^) por el hecho de que una chica no lo había reconocido.

OoOoOoOoO con Sakura OoOoOoOoO

Una foto más - decía el fotógrafo - bien, cerrada la sesión de fotos de hoy, Sakura estuviste grandiosa.

Arigato…, Uff esto fue muy agotador ^^U - dijo Sakura mientras bajaba de la plataforma que tenían para tomar las fotos.

Sakura estoy muy enojado contigo ò.ó

jeje…por qué lo dices Kakashi? ^^U

no te hagas la desentendida, Sakura, o quieres que te lo recuerde?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

guau! Qué bien me queda OwO-decía Sakura viéndose al espejo

te gusta?-preguntó el fotógrafo acercándose a Sakura

pero claro, mira no más me queda muy bien

si eso es cierto…y que espera, ya tiene que ir al set

ah! Bueno pero deje cambiarme

para qué?

como que para qué? Estoy en traje de baño, esto no estaba en el contrato

no, así es cómo vas a posar para las fotos

qué? Ò.ó - a Sakura se le estaba comenzando a calentar la cabeza

sí, y si quieres hasta podrías tomarte unas sin traje Ok, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, tan enojada que echaba humo de la cabeza, ese fotógrafo de quinta (N/A: bueno en realidad era un buen fotógrafo pero en calidad pervertido), le había cambiado su personalidad ahora parecía una diabla.

QUE DIJO! Ò.Ó**-dijo Sakura gritándole de muy mala manera. Después del grito lo único que se podía escuchar por todo el edificio fueron los gritos del fotógrafo (N/A: por dolor :D) y el sonido de los golpes que le daba Sakura junto con los insultos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ji ji, no fue para tanto ù.ú

sí, claro, si tienes en cuenta todo lo que pasó: que el fotógrafo está en el hospital, que rompiste valioso equipo de fotografía y que tuvimos que contratar a otro fotógrafo a última hora, es decir que tendré que pagar una enorme cantidad de dinero gracias a ti ò.ó

ay, ya Kakashi, tú tienes mucho dinero ya que ganas muy bien no solo por mí, sIno por tres actores más y no actores cualquiera U.U que acaso no puedes dejar de ser tan tacaño en tu vida.

Sí, si bueno tenemos que regresar, si nos demoramos, quien sabe el orden en el que tendrán la habitación esos tres... y después tendré q pagar más Ó.Ò….. Apúrate Sakura- dijo corriendo muy rápido hacia el auto y dejando a Sakura tras el…. Muy pero muy tras de el

si ya voy ¬¬

OoOoOoOoO con Sasuke y Sai OoOoOoOoO

Luego de que Naruto logro escaparse del hotel donde estaba digamos que la situación de estos dos que se quedaron no era la más divertida pues como ya los conocen uno es de muy pocas palabras y el otro es como un fantasma (N/A: por su piel más que todo).

Ellos solo estaban cada uno por su parte haciendo sus cosas. El uno viendo televisión, y el otro leyendo un libro llamado "**LA AMISTAD**" (N/A: ya pueden imaginarse por donde va esto no) y como nuestro Sai es tan pero tan curioso quiso abrir su impertinente boca.

eh, Sasuke-kun ^^

Hmp

qué hora crees que llegará Naruto eh? ^^

y yo que se... a mí no me importa lo que haga al dobe.

pero se supone que es tu mejor amigo ^^

el dobe puede que sea mi mejor amigo, pero eso no significa que sea su niñera ¬¬

Sasuke-kun…yo soy tu amigo? ^^

que quieres decir Sai? ¬¬

es que yo siempre me he dado cuenta de que hay una gran relación entre ustedes tres y mas entre tú y Naruto de amistad y viendo el ejemplo que tengo en mis libros que leo yo quisiera estar incluido en su grupo de amigos ^^

o.o ¿?

Sasuke-kun me consideras tu amigo? ^^

sí, si… "espero que con eso se calle la boca" ¬¬

en serio? ^^

ya te dije que si ¬¬*

bueno, Sasuke-kun, entonces…- Sai se estaba acercando a Sasuke y cuando estaba a su lado colocó su brazo detrás de la cabeza de Sasuke hasta su hombro y después de esto lo acercó hacia él - que piensas que podemos hacer ahora A-M-I-G-O? ^^

SAI! Ò.Ó

OoOoOoOoO con Naruto OoOoOoOoO

Después de haberse recuperado (solo un poco) de la impresión, dejo de estar con la boca abierta, claro. Al ver hacia abajo pudo notar que había un objeto muy peculiar al lado de sus pies, él se agachó para cogerlo y observar que tenía adentro, ya que era un billetera, el no acostumbraba ser curioso, pero se dijo

"tengo que ver dentro si quiero saber quién es su dueño y devolvérselo"

Así que eso fue lo que hizo, abrió la billetera y buscando algo con que podría saber cual era el dueño o dueña y vio un carnet y comenzó a leerlo.

PRENSA… Hinata Hyuga - vio la foto y era la misma chica con la que se había chocado hace unos minutos - ahora si no escaparás de mí o sino no me llamo Naruto Uzumaki.- ok, había firmado su sentencia de muerte con solo pronunciar su nombre

ey, miren todos, es Naruto Uzumaki

qué? No, no…yo no soy Naruto Uzumaki ^^U

sí, si lo es, todos a él!-y toda la gente, en especial las chicas, se le lanzaron a Naruto.

noooo ó.ò

En menos de un segundo, todas las personas que se encontraban cerca de él, los policías que estaban cerca no ayudaban en mucho ya que no podían controlar la situación.

Por ahí mismo en ese momento en el cual al pobre ya lo querían desvestir pasó el carro en el que se encontraban de vuelta a casa Kakashi y Sakura el cual quiso detenerse para así poder ver mejor el porqué de tanto alboroto, y a lo lejos alcanzó a observar a Naruto en su estado tan deplorable.

Inmediatamente Kakashi se bajó del auto dejando a Sakura en él, y poniendo alerta a los guardaespaldas por la chica y a la vez llamando uno de ellos y haciéndoles señas a dos policías que estaban en el montón se iban acercando logrando ahora si apartar a la gente para poder llegar hasta Naruto, cogerlo del cuello de la camisa y arrastrarlo hacia el auto, entrando los dos y luego de que volviera el guardaespaldas les pago a los policía por su ayuda y dio la orden al chofer de que despegara y entonces:

Naruto! Ò.ó – Kakashi

Naruto cuantas veces te hemos dicho que no te escapes de donde te dejamos! Ò.ó-Sakura

lo siento, pero es que ya me estaba cansando de estar tanto tiempo encerrado, la semana pasada no pude salir para nada ù.ú

eso no es excusa Naruto, por lo menos hubieras salido disfrazado, o no sabes que es muy fácil reconocerte

si, lo hice en serio ^^U

si, claro, entonces, me podrías explicar como es que te encuentras en esta situación?

lo que pasa es…es que…U/U

que pasa Naruto? Dilo! Ò.ó

no…nada solo tuve un accidente que hizo que se me salga el disfraz U/U

mentiroso

es verdad Sakura-chan ^/^U

hmmm ¬¬

que O/O?

te veo sospechoso… no será que me estas ocultando algo ¬¬?

bueno ya! Cálmense los dos, cuando lleguemos lo discutiremos "y yo que quería retarlo…Sakura se llevó todo el crédito "

"Uhmm que será que está ocultando Naruto, pude notar que se ha sonrojado…de mi no te salvas Naruto"

"Hinata Hyuga espero que pronto nos volvamos a ver" ^^

OoOoOoOoO con Hinata OoOoOoOoO

Hinata siguió corriendo lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas, ya había llegado al canal, ahora lo único que le faltaba era encontrar a su jefe, el cual no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. A Hinata no le importaba nada más que el querer encontrar a su jefe, tanto así que a su paso iba pidiendo perdón por lo que les causaba a sus demás compañeros del canal; se paró un segundo para respirar mejor diciendo entre suspiros

donde estará el señor Shino (N/A: si ya se, se escucha raro)

Hinata?

señor Shino O.O – Hinata se había asustado no había visto a su jefe y de repente se le aparecía por dé tras suyo causándole un poco de miedo

que acaso no me veías? yo te he visto parar por aquí varias veces y me he preguntado que mas estabas buscando

en serio? O.O no lo vi

bueno, si…así son todos…y la cinta? "TT_TT"

A SI! Espere-Hinata se puso a buscar en su bolso la cinta, la cogió y se la entregó - tenga aquí esta "al fin…por lo que no he dormido ni un segundo TT_TT"

te noto cansada, es más, hasta con maquillaje se te notan un poco las ojeras.

te daré un tiempo libre, Hinata, aprovéchalo; no a todos, ni todos los días doy un tiempo libre.

Arigato - dijo haciendo una reverencia antes de retirarse a su puesto, iba caminando lento antes de llegar a él, una vez ahí solo se sentó y puso su cabeza sobre el escritorio, cerró sus ojos y cuando iba a entrar en el mundo de los sueños…

…

….

…..

Continuara…..


	4. Chapter 4

VIVIENDO CON MI EX

Capitulo 3

- _En el capitulo anterior_ -

_-Hinata?_

_-señor ShIno O.O – Hinata se había asustado no había visto a su jefe y de repente se le aparecía por dé tras suyo causándole un poco de miedo_

_-que acaso no me veías? yo te he visto parar por aquí varias veces y me he preguntado que mas estabas buscando_

_-en serio? O.O no lo vi_

_-bueno, si…así son todos…y la cinta? "__TT_TT__"_

_-A SI! Espere-Hinata se puso a buscar en su bolso la cinta, la cogió y se la entregó - tenga aquí esta "al fin…por lo que no he dormido ni un segundo TT_TT"_

_-te noto cansada, es más, hasta con maquillaje se te notan un poco las ojeras._

_-te daré un tiempo libre, Hinata, aprovéchalo; no a todos, ni todos los días doy un tiempo libre._

_-Arigato - dijo haciendo una reverencia antes de retirarse a su puesto, iba caminando lento antes de llegar a él, una vez ahí solo se sentó y puso su cabeza sobre el escritorio, cerró sus ojos y cuando iba a entrar en el mundo de los sueños… _

…

….

…..

HINATAA…!

-"ay no puede ser" qué?- decía aun con su cabeza sobre el escritorio

-dime que pasó?

-que pasó cuando?- dijo aun con la cara baja en el escritorio

-Ay pues, cuando más? Ahorita no más afuera del canal

-¿qué quieres que te diga, Ino? - dijo todavía.. con la cara baja en el escritorio

-todo lo que pasó entre ese chico y tu- dijo Ino levantándole la cabeza a su amiga pues ya le había enojado que esta estuviera ahí diciendo frases cortas y no prestándole atención

-me estuviste espiando?

-si, aunque no fue mi intensión, yo solo estaba viendo el paisaje de la ciudad y después desde que te vi estacionarte pues…solo quería verte y no me imaginaba lo que te iba a pasar tampoco pues Hinata, no fue mi culpa ver todo lo que pasó

-viste todo? O/.\\O

-si…bueno no. No pude verte desde cuando el chico te ayudó a levantarte ya que mi jefa me llamó para que la ayudase a peinarse ¬¬

-en serio =_=

-si…y cierto cuéntame que mas pasó pues O.O- decía una impaciente Ino

-nada, quiso invitarme a salir pero yo no le acepte

-eh? Y por qué no? Ó.Ò

-pues porque si salía con él no iba poder llegar a tiempo al trabajo y después me iban a despedir

-ay Hinata tu sabes bien que no necesitas este trabajo para poder vivir

-no quiero regresar a casa de mi padre ¬¬

-sí, bueno, oye y cuál es su nombre? ^^

-el nombre de quién?

-Hinata, de quien estábamos hablando? ¬¬

-estábamos…ah ya! No nos dijimos nombres ya que yo estuve apurada ^^U

-AY Hinata que voy a hacer contigo!

-y sabes que mas pasó? Hasta cuando tu lo viste estaba como disfrazado

-disfrazado?

-si, es que estaba usando una peluca y luego se la sacó junto con las gafas y…

-y?

-se veía lindo U/U

-pero por qué tenía que haberse disfrazado

-no sé, después de que se había quitado el disfraz solo me decía: "me reconoces?"

-y por qué te habrá dicho eso Hinata, no habrá sido algún vecino o un compañero que hayas tenido?

-no, porque sino yo lo hubiese reconocido y créeme q su rostro no podría olvidarlo, además de que no me hubiese preguntado mi nombre.

-buen punto ¬¬

…

-bueno pero dime como era el…ósea en verdad, sin todas esas cosas

-bueno el era…-no pudo terminar su frase cuando se escucho un grito con el nombre de su amiga.

-INO!

-ay no otra vez Ò.Ó

-INO!-esta vez la voz se escuchó furiosa.

-YA VOY-contestó con un grito-bueno Hinata lo siento mucho pero tengo que ir a ver lo que quiere mi insoportable jefa-dijo yéndose en dirección a su jefa.

-sí, hasta luego Ino "al fin podré"-dijo Hinata cansada y volviendo a como estaba antes cerrando sus ojos y se dejó en los brazos de Morfeo.

OoOoOoOoO con Naruto OoOoOoOoO

Llegaron al hotel y rápidamente salieron nuestros tres personajes del auto (N/A: bueno auto no, limosina) corriendo hasta estar adentro del hotel sanos y salvos, cogieron el ascensor hasta llegar al piso donde estaba su habitación y cuando entraron a ella.

-Sai! Aléjate de mí ò.ó

-no sé porque estás así conmigo Sasuke-kun, solo estoy intentando ser un buen amigo ^^

-no estás siendo un buen amigo, te estás metiendo en cosas intimas ò.ó

-pero si solo te estoy preguntando si tu…

-Cállate! Te dije que te calles! Ò.Ó

-a ver silencio ustedes dos! Ò.Ó-gritó Kakashi

-jaja que te pasa teme por qué esa cara?

-no me molestes dobe, no estoy de humor para aguantarte tus…

-Sasuke - kun puedes guardar silencio y tú también Naruto no deberías ponerte a molestar a los demás apenas llegas.

-Bueno ya! compórtense todos ustedes que parecen niños pequeños; todos ustedes son actores y no se comportan como tales Ò.Ó- Dijo Kakashi con un tono de molestia, ya que con todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo hoy no iba a estar de tan buen humor… y bueno esta vez Kakashi sorprendió a todos ya que era la primera vez que este les gritaba y retaba ya que por lo general lo hacía Sakura (N/A: a Kakashi por fin se le cumplió el sueño)

Después de la retada que les dio Kakashi todos volvieron a comportarse dejando a un lado lo que había ocurrido hace unos minutos y sin saber que hacer cada uno se sentaron en partes separadas de esa sala. Naruto en un sofá viendo a cada uno de los presentes, Sasuke en otro sillón viéndose al espejo… pero no precisamente a él, Sai en otro sillón con una postura correcta y con un cuaderno y lápiz dibujando, Sakura ensayando su papel y memorizando las líneas, y Kakashi… como siempre leyendo Icha Icha Paradise!. (N/A: pervertido).

Todo parecía marchar bien, cada uno en su propio mundo haciendo lo que querían hacer en un pacífico y cómodo silencio… pero de repente ese pacífico y cómodo silencio se vio interrumpido por un…

Ruido de estomago -¡grrrrrrrrr!-… y todos inmediatamente vieron al culpable

-Qué? No es mi culpa!... tengo hambre - se quejó Naruto y otro ruido de esos se dejo escuchar en el sitio al tocar el tema de la comida

-no eres el único, dobe.- dijo Sasuke con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas pues él no estaba acostumbrado a hacer algo tan bochornoso (N/A: según él )

-bueno yo tengo una idea, que tal si…-Sakura iba a proponer algo para el almuerzo pero antes de que pudiera terminar de decir lo que ella quería Naruto la interrumpió.

-Sa…Sasuke que te parece si pedimos al hotel el almuerzo O.O - dijo un poco nervioso

-si, Naruto me parece una gran idea - dijo Sasuke ya que, al igual que el resto, sabía que Sakura iba a ofrecerse para cocinar y no quería seguir con hambre por el resto del día(N/A tampoco había desayunado recuerdan) y fue a coger el teléfono que se encontraba en el hotel y revisando una lista que tenía a su lado empezó a marcar al número

-"hola, en que puedo servirle?"

-bueno, si, necesitamos 8 almuerzos completos y 1 vegetariano aquí a la habitación 707

-"que dice…707…entonces usted es…"

-sí, soy Sasuke Uchiha puede darse prisa con los almuerzos, acá nos estamos muriendo de hambre.

-"si…claro…vamos para allá lo más pronto, no…no se preocupe."

-sí, bueno, adiós.

-"sí, adiós"

-mmm…Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura extrañada por la gran cantidad de comida que había ordenado el susodicho.

-que quieres Sakura

-¿por qué tanta comida..q?-no la dejaron terminar pues Naruto la interrumpió.

-es que el estomago de un hombre es mayor al de una mujer…

-Si…eso que dijo Naruto.

-supongo que el vegetariano es para mi verdad?

-claro que si, Sakura acaso no dijiste que estabas a dieta?

-O/O bueno si… "kya…Sasuke-kun si se ha acordado de mí"

-bueno ahora solo hay que esperar que nos llegue la comida así que yo voy a descansar - dijo Naruto desperezándose y dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

-ah, no. Tu no te vas a descansar a ninguna parte, tenemos algo pendiente no lo crees Naruto? - dijo Kakashi con una mirada muy cerca.

OoOoOoOoO con Hinata OoOoOoOoO

Hinata ya tenia tiempo dormida (N/A: 3 horas para ser más exactos) y de verla ahí a ella tan cómodamente los amigos de ella y hasta su jefe no se atrevían a despertarla.

-no, Kiba, no la despiertes que no ves que esta con su tiempo libre, déjala descansar se la veía muy cansada.

-es que tengo que hablar con ella me tiene que escuchar lo que le voy a decir-dijo mientras iba paso firme donde Hinata.

-no Kiba detente - decía Ino siguiendo a Kiba para tratar de detenerlo pero era demasiado tarde, ya estaba a su lado.

Hinata seguía durmiendo y de repente empezó a sentir una energía un tanto rara desde afuera de sus sueños y recargada con un tantito de maldad (N/A: lo digo por que él esta enojado) y de miedo que le causo un escalofrió en su cuerpo e hizo que se despertara de golpe y al despertarse se encontró con la mirada de Kiba como la de un perro rabioso. (N/A: jejeje PERRO rabioso)

-ki…Kiba-kun, hola ¿q...Que te pasó?

-Hinata ¿Por qué estas durmiendo a estas horas?

-eh! Bueno…es que me sentía cansada y…

-Ah cansada verdad?

-sí, per…

-apuesto a que te quedaste hasta casi amanecer haciendo ese video no?

-sí, per…

-nada de peros Hinata, te dije ayer que yo me podía encargar de todo eso ò.ó

-sí, per..

-mira no mas como tienes ojeras y…

-YA!-Hinata ya no pudo contenerse más y termino alzándole la voz a Kiba y también ese grito llamo la atención de muchos empleados.

-ustedes que ven sigan con lo suyo-dijo Ino

-Hinata -se quedó asombrado Kiba

-l o siento, Kiba-kun, no es nada sino que no me gusta que otra gente haga lo que bien puedo hacer yo.

-Hinata solo me preocupo por tu salud, aunque sea trabajo no puedo descuidar tu salud.

-Kiba tiene razón Hinata, no puedes trasnocharte tanto, si no te llenarás de ojeras y esas ojeras no favorecen en nada a tu hermoso rostro que tienes querida amiga

-"yo me refería a su salud ¬¬"…Hinata hagamos un trato, alternémonos los trabajos, que dices?

-pero…

-ay Hinata ya no sigas por favor y dile a Kiba que si ò.ó

-bueno, si

-así esta mejor, Hinata, ahora…

-Kiba

-si Shino

-ven acá que se te necesita

-si, por supuesto, allá voy-dijo Kiba yéndose del lugar y dejando solas a las dos chicas.

-bueno amiga, pero el trasnochamiento valió la pena, todos dijeron que estuvo muy bien tu trabajo

-por cierto Ino-chan, que hora es?

-es el medio día, Hinata

-ay! -.- con razón que ya tengo hambre

-bueno, entonces ya que por ahora tu y yo no tenemos nada que hacer te invito a almorzar, que dices Hinata?

-bueno, vamos Ino-chan-dijo Hinata parándose rápido cogiendo su cartera y corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta de salida de las oficinas de reporteros-que esperas, Ino-chan, apúrate! ^^

-O.O? "bueno parece que en verdad tiene mucha hambre" ya voy Hinata, espérame!-dijo la rubia al ver que su amiga ya estaba saliendo de ahí corriendo.

Continuará…


End file.
